The Dangers of Daydreams
by Cian'Perrel
Summary: Megan Gwynn has never been accused of being "normal". But a very normal thing is about to get her into a rather uncomfortable conversation with one of her teachers. Oh, the troubles daydreams can get you into.


**A/N:** This is another story I found when cleaning up my computer, and decided to go ahead and post it. It may start out a little OOC, but keep reading and it'll make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other Marvel characters.

**The Dangers of Daydreams**

Pixie flew around, dodging the laser beams being shot at her by the army of Sentinels that had attacked the X-Men. The battle was not going well as more and more X-Men fell to the overwhelming numbers they were facing; for every Sentinel destroyed, 2 more seemed to take its place.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she watched her friends being killed by the robot menace; enough so, that she was unable to dodge a laser beam, and crashed into the ground, gasping for air. She looked up to find herself surrounded by Sentinels, all with their arms raised, and lasers charging.

She closed her eyes, expecting that at any moment, her life would be ended. But the sound she heard next, was not that of lasers being fired, but of metal being ripped apart.

She opened her eyes and looked at the destruction surrounding her. The Sentinels were no longer there, only a pile of unrecognizable metal parts littered the battlefield.

The sounds of footsteps running over loose metal pieces drew her attention behind her, where she saw a silhouette rise from the devastation and approach her. As the silhouette drew closer, she could make out the shape of a man; a man she knew better than any other, his visor adding an unmistakable shape to his silhouette.

"Pixie!" He cried out upon seeing her sitting on the ground surrounded by the remains of the Sentinels. He rushed to her side; dropping down to his knees as he got to her, and pulled her close to him. "Thank God, I found you." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

"Scott." She said, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Cyclops' arms. "I thought the Sentinels got you."

"Never." He said, tilting his head until he was facing her. "Nothing could ever keep me from you."

"Scott?" She asked, confused by his comment. "What do you mean?"

"I love you, Megan Gwynn." He says. "I have from the moment I first laid eyes on you, but I was just too afraid to tell you until now."

"Scott." She says, breathlessly, as her heart starts to pound in her chest.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I couldn't stand to let another minute pass without telling you how I felt." He says.

"No." She says, finally finding the strength to speak. "I love you too, Scott."

"You do?" He asks, hope in his voice.

"Yes." She replies. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"Oh Megan." He says, pulling her into a kiss.

Pixie losses herself in his lips, as the rest of the world disappears. He runs his hands through her pink hair, and she moans against his mouth.

He breaks the kiss, and she sighs longingly. "Take us away from here, Megan." He says. "Take us somewhere where we can be alone."

"Sihal Novarum Chinoth" Pixie chants, and they are engulfed by her teleportation spell, only to appear on a secluded, sandy, moonlit beach, half way around the world.

"Perfect." Cyclops says, after looking at their surroundings. "Just like you." He leans down and captures her lips again, and Pixie losses herself in his lips again.

Her hands tangle themselves in his thick brown hair, and hold him close while they kiss. Time seems to stand still, as the two mutants continue to kiss, oblivious to the world around them.

When Cyclops breaks the kiss again, Pixie is disappointed, but her disappointment is quickly replaced with glee, as she sees him slowly unzipping the front of his uniform, before sliding it off his shoulders; revealing his muscular chest and abs.

Pixie squeals with delight, as he wraps his arms around her, and pulls her to his bare chest, capturing her lips again. She runs her hands all over his bare skin, suppressing the urge to giggle like a school girl, as he moans because of her touch.

His hands reach up and find the zipper to her uniform, slowly pulling it down. As he pulls it down, his lips leave hers, and trace a line of kisses down to her neck, where he gives her a little nibble, causing her to gasp.

Once the zipper is open, he starts to pull open her top, while kissing further down; from her neck to her collarbone, and then to the spot just above her breasts.

"Megan." She hears him say, and she looks at him, confused at his tone of voice.

"Megan." He says again, with more urgency.

* * *

><p>"Megan!" Shadowcat shouts, snapping Pixie out of her daydream. "Class ended 10 minutes ago, and you've just been sitting here staring out the window this whole time. What is so interesting that...oh?" Shadowcat stops when she sees what had Pixie's attention; a shirtless Cyclops playing one-on-one basketball against Iceman.<p>

Pixie sees the understanding on Shadowcat's face, and blushes, trying to quickly collect her things and escape before she dies of embarrassment.

"Stay." Shadowcat says, placing her hand on Pixie's laptop, pinning it to that table.

Pixie looks up, wondering if she should just forget her laptop and teleport away, but realizes that if Shadowcat decides to check out its contents, she'll find Pixie's journal, as well as several private short stories she has written about Cyclops and herself. "Okay." She replies, sighing as she drops back into her seat.

Shadowcat looks over her shoulder at the door, making sure that it's closed and that they are alone, before turning back to look outside. "Megan." She starts to say, but then seems to change her mind. "This crush you have on Scott; it's really kind of cute."

"It's not a crush." Pixie says defensively, interrupting Shadowcat.

"I know that's what you think; trust me, I do." Shadowcat say, holding up her hand to signal for Pixie to remain quiet and listen. "But it is a crush; it's not love. Scott is a grown man, and you're still a kid..."

"I'm eighteen." Pixie says, crossing her arms in front of her and pouting. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She huffs.

"Okay, you're not a kid, but you are nowhere near the maturity level of someone like Scott." Shadowcat says. Then she groans as they both watch as Cyclops scores a basket, then grabs Iceman in a headlock and roughly messes up his hair. "Okay, maybe mature is not the word I should have used; experienced is better. He's a lot older and more experienced than you, Megan; do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I've heard it all before, Miss Pryde." Pixie replies, rolling her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"No." Shadowcat says, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Not yet." She looks back outside. "I need you to listen, and I mean really listen to what I'm trying to tell you, because it'll save you a lot of heartache later."

"Fine." Pixie says, pouting again.

"Scott...well, Scott is special." Shadowcat says. "You see, you're not the first young woman to fall for him, and you won't be the last. He has this aura about him, that seems to attract a lot of women; and the depressing thing is that he doesn't even seem to know it. You should ask Alison about her first encounter with him; it might help you understand what I'm trying to explain here." She lets out a short laugh as she remembers hearing Dazzler tell her about planting a kiss on Cyclops after he had saved her from the Hellfire Club goons.

"Okay, I will; can I go?" Pixie asks, trying to slide her laptop from underneath Shadowcat's hand.

"No." Shadowcat says, pressing down harder on the laptop to keep Pixie there. "I don't blame you for feeling the way you do; I blame Scott." She says, with a smile. "He is just too nice to everyone, and can be a little flirty without even realizing it." She suddenly laughs. "God, even I, kind of, liked him when I first got here."

"You did?" Pixie asks, a little confused by this sudden confession by one of her teachers.

"Yeah; I told you that you weren't the first." Shadowcat replies. "I got over it quickly, but there was just something about him that attracted me; and it wasn't really physical. I mean Scott was scrawny compared to what he is now, and Peter definitely had the hottest body around here back then; but he definitely had me interested for a while at first. I can only imagine if he had looked as good as he does now back then what might have happened."

Pixie is too busy watching Cyclops outside to notice that Shadowcat reaches up with her free and runs her fingers through her hair.

"He really grew into his body good." Shadowcat says. "He is just all toned and delicious looking." She suddenly catches herself, and looks over to see if Pixie has caught on to the change of direction the conversation has taken; but luckily, Pixie's eyes seem transfixed on the shirtless Cyclops outside. "Anyways..." Shadowcat says, trying to compose herself. "...what I'm trying to say is that you need to stop fantasizing about Scott, and focus more on school. Do I make myself clear?" She asks, drawing Pixie's attention back to here.

"Yes, Miss Pryde." Pixie says, with a sigh.

"I know it's hard, but the sooner you realize that this is simply a crush and move on, the better it will be for you." Shadowcat says.

"Yeah." Pixie says, but Shadowcat can tell that she's just saying whatever she has too to get away.

Shadowcat lifts her hand off the laptop, and let's Pixie collect her things and leave, before turning her attention back outside to the basketball game.

_'Watch what you think about my Scott, Miss Pryde.'_ Emma Frost says telepathically to Shadowcat. _'It's bad enough that I have to hear every other woman's little fantasies about him, I don't want to have to hear yours as well. Besides, don't you have your own little plaything to keep your mind occupied?'_

_'Sorry, Emma.'_ Shadowcat replies, hating that she has to apologize. _'It was just a onetime thing brought on by the need to talk to another one of the students about just that.'_

_'Yes, little Miss Gwynn is beginning to be quite a pain with her constant fantasizing about my Scott.'_ Emma replies. _'I have half a mind to wipe hers, and make her think that she's attracted to polar ice.'_

_'Emma.'_ Shadowcat scolds her. _'Play nice.'_

_'Oh, don't worry, Katherine; I would never stoop to such tactics with one of the students.'_ Emma replies. _'The faculty through...'_ She leaves her threat unfinished, but very clear.

_'I understand.'_ Shadowcat replies. _'It won't happen again; I promise.'_

_'Don't promise something you have no control over, Katherine; you never know what might pop into you head at any given moment.'_ Emma says. _'Just do try and be discreet if you do find yourself fantasizing about my Scott; I'm not the only telepath here, and my girls don't need any more fodder for their innocent minds.'_

Shadowcat sighs, turning away from the window.

**THE END**


End file.
